S x M amor mas que Psicologico
by kiras70
Summary: Cuando el sufrimiento hace cambiar y desarrollar "personalidades" un tanto raras. Que pasaría si una Hinata Sádica Golpea Accidentalmente a un Sasuke Masoquista. Revelarían sus verdaderas personalidades ¿el uno al otro? Solo falta un toque Psicológico.


Aquí les traigo una nueva historia "fanfic" es un poco extraña.

Kiras: ¿Tú dices un poco?

Yo: bueno un poco más que un poco, jeje pero las ideas volaron en mi mente mientras leía cosas interesantes.

Kiras: Te he dicho que leer en wiki no es entretenido- poniendo cara de enojo.-

Yo: para ti, pero se aprenden cosas interesantes.

Kiras: Bueno gracias a ello me pudiste decir que significaba "Hostigado"

Yo: muajaja, bueno vamos con el fic…

Kiras: recuerda subir las contis de los otros o serás asesinada por tus remordimientos.

Yo: lo se he, no tenias que recordármelo.

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

Bueno primero les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2012 wiii, y que todos sus sueños y logros se realicen.

Y lo otro en el fic se mencionara el sadismo (personas que sienten placer al humillar o someter), masoquismo (personas que disfrutan al ser golpeados y sometidos) y mas adelante aparecerá un Narcisa (persona que se ama a si mismo mas que a nada ya que se considera perfecto)

Mundo alterno AU…

Naruto no me pertenece ya que es de su creador yo solo los tome para hacer mi historia…Espero les guste.

Prologo: capitulo 1

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

Esto es cotidiano, siempre despierto 30 minutos antes de que el despertador suene, estos son los momentos en que me pongo a pensar cuanto mas aguantare… hace 2 años murió mi madre y al ser pisoteada por mi padre comencé a tomar una personalidad diagnosticada como "sadismo" según los sicólogos. Ahora tengo 16 años y escondo mi personalidad dejando d hablar. Más me llenan las ganas de sentir el placer al humillar y pisotear a todos los inútiles que se crucen en mi camino.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño, después de 20 minutos salgo vestida para ir a mi nueva escuela, si nueva ya que en un arranque de excitación en mi antiguo colegio, me dio por pisotear a un imbecil que me estuvo acosando prácticamente medio año y termino en un hospital con una fractura, no fue tanto, ya que soportarlo medio año con sus perversiones merecía mucho mas que una simple fractura.

Salí de mi cuarto tomando mi mochila. Mi cabello azulado que llegaba mas abajo de la cintura lo llevaba suelto y vestía un uniforme normal de escuela formado por una falda negra tableada, una polera manga corta color blanca con la insignia del colegio en el pecho, unas polainas (son como calcetas pero de hilo que se arrugan en los pies) los zapatos negros y por ultimo mi collar favorito negro con un broche de metal según mi familia "un collar de perro" pero lo que pensaran ellos me daba igual, 14 años sufriendo sus abusos y comparaciones. La tartamuda y sumisa hinata se fue a la tumba con su madre y ahora se las aguantan.

Baje las escaleras y llegue al comedor, como siempre los perfectos ya estaban en la mesa, hiashi en el centro, neji en el lado derecho y hanabi en el izquierdo, era simplemente perfecto.- en mi cara surco una media sonrisa y me senté en el centro del otro extremo de la mesa.

-Buenos días hinata-sama – hablo neji con ironía en su voz – hoy la llevare a la escuela yo mismo, para asegurarme que no se pierda.

-Ou claro neji-niisan, pero según recuerdo eres tu el que se pierde en las noches- levante mi mirada y lo mire con burla.- O acaso la mujerzuela que ve siempre, ¿se le olvido darle un mapa o solo le dio la boleta del costo?

Neji bufo y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

-¡No seas altanera con tu primo hinata!- hiashi se levanto ya que había terminado de desayunar y miro con furia a su primogénita- y espero no vuelvas a avergonzar a la familia ya fue bastante con que te suspendieran de tu antigua escuela a medio año, eres una vergüenza.- dijo retirándose.

-Claro padre, no necesitas mas vergüenzas ya que tu puedes avergonzarte solo.- dijo lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchara.- Pero el hombre la ignoro y se fue.

Me levante de la mesa y mire el reloj, ya marcaban las 7:40, era mi primer día y no quería llegar tarde, así que salí rápidamente despidiéndome de hanabi ya que era la única que por lo menos me saludaba sin torcer la voz o con burlas.

-Adiós hanabi.

-Hasta pronto hinata.

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

En la mansión del lado…

-Sasuke levántate o llegaras tarde- decía el hombre entrando al cuarto.

-Mhp, te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto Itachi- se restregaba los ojos que aun permanecían cerrados- ya bajo y no molestes mas.

-Bien, pero no demores o las tostadas quemadas se enfriaran- salio y cerro la puerta- ¡Baja rápido!

Agh…esto es molesto, acaso no puede dejarme en paz, y para colmo el domingo hubo una mudanza en la mansión de al lado y esas molestas empleadas que no dejaban de babear poco disimulado delante de mi. – Una mueca de desagrado surco la cara del peli-negro- Tres años, decía sentándose en su cama y revolteando su cabello con su mano- tres años de sus muertes, ese maldito accidente que me quito a mis padres y cuando mas los necesitaba ya que medio año después me diagnosticaron "masoquismo" según los sicólogos, producto de un desorden emocionar.

Y créanme no es nada lindo descubrirlo cuando tu hermano te golpea con un palo por accidente y acto seguido te tiras sobre el a pedirle mas.- rayos dice levantándose de golpe al recordar tan extraña situación- Maldijo a su hermano mientras se dirigía al baño. – Y el muy maldito me siguió golpeando, creyéndolo divertido…tsh

Desde ese día comencé a alejarme de todos incluso mas de lo que ya lo hacia, pero como siempre el idiota de naruto y mis "fans"- lo ultimo lo dijo con deje de desagrado- no me dejan en paz, solo espero terminar el año sin accidentes.

Salí del baño vestido y listo para irme, solo me quedaba desayunar esas cosas negras "según Itachi" tostadas al estilo Uchiha, por mas que las comiera seguían siendo un asco, no entiendo como puede quemar hasta el pan, solté un suspiro cansado…algo me decía que ese día seria malo para mi.

Baje con el cabello aun mojado y revoloteado; su uniforme era el normal de la escuela Konoha, un pantalón negro y la polera manga corta con la insignia en el pecho ya que estábamos a mitad de año ya no hacia frió no necesitaba chaleco. Baje las escaleras y el la mesa estaba la "cosa negra" sobre un plato, pero lo mas raro aparte del desayuno era que Itachi no estaba, eso no seria nada a no ser que últimamente a estado tratando de golpearme, quien sabe para que motivo o mejor dicho para cual de sus perversiones.

Tome el pan y camine a la salida comiéndomelo, cuando estaba por salir oigo que alguien viene corriendo rápidamente, volteo y era Itachi quien estaba a unos segundos de golpearme con la escoba que iba directo a mi cara.- ¡QUE RAYOS! – grite agachándome y cayendo al suelo. – me incorpore rápidamente, levantándome de el suelo mirando con odio al muy maldito de mi hermano. – Que crees que hacías Maldito.

-Que mal, por que siempre logras esquivarlos-llevo su mano tras su cabeza y con la otra se apoyo en la escoba.- No eres nada divertido sasuke, me gusta mas cuando me ruegas que te golpee.

Lo maldije y soporte las ganas de asesinarlo bufando, me di la vuelta y salí de la casa, lo primero que vi fue el cielo estaba despejado y el sol comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, desvié mi mirada y comencé a caminar hacia la escuela.

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

-O-o-O-o-

Esta es una de las ideas más raras que he tenido… Bueno espero les guste y me voy a escribir la conti de mi otro fic, para los que lo siguen ¿Come llegamos aquí? Subiré la continuación pronto, sin más me despido… ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
